pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Qallupilluit
|location = Blue Cove, DE; Ellesmere Island |last name = Meade |previous_episode = End Game |next_episode = Donoterase (Part 1)}} Qallupilluit is the twentieth episode of the third season of The Pretender which fist aired in May 22, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It's the first of three part season finale. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker, Pamela Gidley as Brigitte, Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines, Jon Gries as Broots. Recap The episode starts with Miss Parker coming to see her father, as he had invited her to lunch, they are interrupted by Mr. Raines, Mr. Lyle and Brigitte. If Ms. Parker leaves, they inform Mr. Parker of a priority one intercept from the Ellesmere Island, major Charles, Jarod's father, stole some data about project Alpha. Angelo tapes the whole meeting and sends it to Jarod. Jarod pretends to be a climatologist, Jarod Meade, who has come to National Science Institute, Arctic Research Station, Ellesmere Island, to evaluate the effects of ozone pollution for a congressional study, for a senator Bruckmeyer. As he arrives, a snow storm starts and as the copter leaves, he encounters one of he's co-workers, a man, Manny, who wants desperately to leave the station, before the Qallupilluit gets them all. He is able to calm Manny down and meets yet another inhabitant of the research-station - Smitty, of whom Jarod asks about the Qallupilluit- Smitty says that it's a local legend. At the Centre Ms Parker interrupts Sydney's work with twins to complain over her father's behaviour, Broots mentions that it might be due to a priority one intercept for Mr Raines. Jarod meets with two more of the stations inhabitants, a psychologist Beth and Joe Taylor, who are in the middle of an argument. Raines gets a call from the Arctic and he is told, that Jarod has arrived. Afterwards, there is a small discussion held in an elevator, the topic being major Charles. At the research station, Smitty is knocked unconscious and the radio, which was under his care, is set to fire. Alarm starts, everyone run in and extinguish the flames, Jarod starts to examine Smitty, but than the Doctor says that Smitty is dead. An accident is suspected, but Jarod is not convinced, so the captain asks if it possible for the Doc to find out what caused the death. It is stated, that as the radio is burnt, the connection with the outside world is gone. Manny freaks out and starts with the Qallupilluit story again. Broots has found out that the intercept came from a secret research station and that major Charles might still be there, Ms Parker, who blames Charles for her mothers death, is determined to fly there and kill him. In the meantime Doc has concluded, that Smittys death was an accident, Jarod does not believe him and speaks with the Captain who asks, that Jarod would not create panic and would not speak of it. Manny hurts his hand and goes to see the Doc, only to come back, jabbering that Qallupilluit got Doc. Jarod and Captain hurry to Doc's room and see a bloody trail, that leads to the incinerator which is working. Panic arises among the rest of the people, when they realize that it was no accident. Broots has also intercepted Angelo's recording, and plays the video for Parker and Sydney. A top secret "Alpha project" is mentioned, and Parker demands a flight to Arctic. Parker goes and takes the gun that was used to kill her mother, her father walks in and asks about her actions with the gun - she says that she is going to Ellesmere Island to find major Charles. In the research station another man is killed - Joe Taylor. In the same time Jarod speaks with Beth, who, as Smitty said, works there with some grant from an institution in Delaware, and she is frightened about the situation there. He shows her a picture of his father and asks id she has seen him. She has seen a man that looks like Charles with the Inuits and Captain, the latter gave him a pacage, also she overheard Doc saying that the stranger was dangerous. The power goes out and they find out that Joe, who worked with the generators, is dead. Captain and Manny get into a heated argument, that culminates with Capten shooting Manny in the shoulder. He than turns the gun to Jarod and Beth, as he is not the killer, he thinks that one of them is. Jarod tries to calm him down and they go to the storage locker, which is open and explosives are taken from there. Capten realizes that they might not be alone. Jarod examines Smittys body and claims that he has found the killer and the killer is Doc, who faked his own death. Jarod tells Captain, that Major Charles is his father. Captain tells that him and Charles ere together in the army, in the "Circle of Fire" unit, but he thought that Charles was murdered a little after Jarod's disappearance, but that Charles had contacted him a year ago. To help Charles, Captain got himself transferred to the research station and major and Captain planned to expose the project Alpha and reunite the major with his family.Captain brings everyone to a secret underground lab, a quick look in and Jarod figures out, that Dr. Moore was working on genetic research on the human genome project, but the Captain corrects him and says that Dr. Moore had actually finished the project and successfully identified the genetic DNA blueprint. Before he can reveal the owner od the DNA blueprint, he is killed by the Doc, who wants to blow up the station. He wants to kill Beth, but the Captain has managed to regain consciousness long enough to shoot the doctor instead. The Captain gives Jarod a two-way radio, tells him to contact his friends at the nearby Inuit camp and urges him to get Manuel and Beth out of the station before it blows up. He gives Jarod his "circle of fire" ring to give to his daughter along with a picture of him and his daughter in front of the Osborne flight school - Jarod promises that he will. Jarod wants to know what his Father found at the station and the Captain tells him that Dr. Moore wasn't just working on the genome project, he was working on Jarod's genome. He also tells Jarod that he sent Major Charles to stay with his daughter - and that Jarod will find him there, then he dies. The events go on in the Donoterase (Part 1) episode. Pretend * Jarod Meade, climatologist. Quotes Related Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes